


On the Stars

by AllisonDiamond (orphan_account)



Series: SteelAtomWeek2017 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 1, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Silly, Soul Bond, Soulmates, SteelatomWeek2017, chessy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: “Uh, why are you smilin’?” Ray asks in that sweet, confused voice of his, and it makes his heart melt. “Not that I mind, of course, but I, uh, you know, just … yeah.”Nate smirks a little and punches Ray playfully on the chest. “You know,” he says, snuggling closer to Ray. “You.”“Oh?” Ray licks his dry lips. “Yeah, I can hear you thinking.”“Well, duh, of course. We’re bonded. I can hear you too. And Ray,” he says and tilts his head up, “I chose you ‘cause you make my head spin round and round till I can breathe no more.”Ray snorts.“It’s true, my bro-angel,” he says sweetly, knowing how much Ray hates that nickname. “I know you must be my soulmate ‘cause how can I say no to my bro-nator?”





	On the Stars

 

It’s written on the stars.

The first time Nate meets him, he knows this _man_ will be the best thing to ever happen to him. He hasn't known that it _will_ entail that this sweet, charming, gorgeous, fun, stunning, good-hearted angel will be his frickin’ soulmate. And for that, he is glad because he gets to be with his _bro-angel_ because he wants to, not because some mark or bond is begging for them to be with each other.

Sure, they are soulmates, but they haven't _found_ that out until they become one under the stars, not on the literal sense. He remembers that _day_ as it is just like yesterday.

The things Ray did to him — the marks, the love bites, the kisses, the soreness — it had all been worth it. That night has been the best darn thing that has ever happened to him. He never thought that _sex_ with his _bro_ could be _that_ good. Especially considering he has been the one to deal with a sore body. And he _actually_ plans on dealing with a sore ass as long as he shall live, if that _means_ he can be with his bro-angel for the rest of his life.

“Nate?” Ray asks, running his hands through Nate’s beautiful dirty blonde hair. 

“Yeah?”

“Uh, why are you smilin’?” Ray asks in that sweet, confused voice of his, and it makes his heart melt. “Not that I mind, of course, but I, uh, you know, just … _yeah._ ”

Nate smirks a little and punches Ray playfully on the chest. “You know,” he says, snuggling closer to Ray. “You.”

“Oh?” Ray licks his dry lips. “Yeah, I can hear you thinking.”

“Well, duh, of course. We’re bonded. I _can_ hear you too. And Ray,” he says and tilts his head up, “I chose you ‘cause you make my head spin round and round till I can breathe no more.”

Ray snorts.

“It’s true, my bro-angel,” he says sweetly, knowing how much Ray _hates_ that nickname. “I know you _must_ be my soulmate ‘cause how can I say no to my bro-nator?”

“Nate,” he stresses.

Nate silences him by placing a finger in the crook beneath his lips. “You know.” He smirks. “I miss _you_ already. So much.”

“What?” Ray looks so confused that it makes him want to burst out laughing but he doesn’t. “I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

“I know.” He laughs a little because how could he not? “I don’t mean _you._ I mean that.” He eyes Ray’s lower half covered beneath the white sheets.

“Nate.” Ray turns a big red. “I — we … I’m … It’s … Aren’t you tired?”

“I’ll never be tired _as_ long as I'm with you.”

Ray rolls his eyes and then sighs.

“I mean it.”

“I know.”

Nate smiles a little before he pulls Ray’s head down and awkwardly connect their lips together. Ray groans a little.

“Nate,” Ray says against his lips. “What are you doing?”

“Kissing you, my Ray-angel.”

Ray groans even more and allows Nate to kiss him awkwardly again.

_This_ , Nate thinks, _is definitely written under the stars._ Only if Ray would allow him to actually allow him to make love to him under the stars. _One day_ , he thinks, _one day, he will be able to make love to Ray under the stars._


End file.
